Angel Academy
by Xiaoline
Summary: Katrina is a new student from Russia. Her new boarding school is Angel Academy, where the students are anything but angelic. Michael hates her with a passion and he vow’s to make her life miserable no one calls him a midget and lives. MichaelOC


Angel Academy

Written by: Xiaoline

Disclaimer: Kaori Yuki is THE goddess of Angel Sanctuary.

Summary: Katrina is a new student from Russia. Her new boarding school is Angel Academy, where the students are anything but angelic. Michael hates her with a passion and he vow's to make her life miserable; no one calls him a midget and lives. Michael/OC Possible Michael/Raphael Yaoi in later chapters

Chapter One: Making the Change.

Katrina sighed; she was walking behind her creep of a new headmaster; with his creepy name and those cold grey eyes. Sevothtarte? She did not even know how to pronounce that, or even where to begin. He had long silvery white hair and calculating eyes. She had the constant inkling that she was in trouble. It annoyed her to say the least.

Actually, what was annoying her was the uniform she was wearing. The academy apparently had a strict dress code, but she had yet to see a single student adhering to it. It was not half bad either, a blue plaid-plaited skirt to mid thigh, thigh high navy cotton stockings and a white blouse with blue blazer for the girls. She just was not keen on being the only student wearing it.

She peeked into one of the classrooms as they passed; and was pleased to note two girls were wearing uniforms….but it vanished when she realized they were acting inappropriately. Her mood turned sourer as she suspected her new classmates were snickering at her.

She nearly crashed into her new headmaster as he had stopped while she was busy looking the other way. He raised a sculpted eyebrow and regarded her with an air of distinct arrogance.

She bowed her head in apology. His eyes burned holes through her ashen tresses and forced her to bow further to him. Turning away, Sevothtarte knocked on the door of a closed classroom. While waiting, he pushed some of the white cloth that adorned him to the side; the fabric gave Katrina the impression of a Rabi. The headmaster was not a gentle soul; he commanded absolute obedience and did not tolerate insubordination.

She darted her eyes to the floor as he caught her staring. He ignored her as before, a moment later the door of the classroom opened; it released an incursion of noise announcing its occupants. A young woman of about twenty-five came out and greeted Sevothtarte warmly if showing signs of stress. She tucked her blond hair behind her ears as she looked down at Katrina with an inquiring grey gaze.

Sevothtarte pushed Katrina forward and introduced her. "This is your newest student, Katrina Ivanov, she comes from a very prestigious school in Russia; she should have no problem catching up with our curriculum" he said shortly.

The young women inclined her head politely and accepted Katrina into her class. "Thank you Sevothtarte"

"Good day Ms. Tahnee" he said excusing himself by nodding his head and heading back the way he came. Katrina smiled, revealing the tips of frosty canines along with her Geisha-like smile.

"How do you do Miss Tahnee" She said respectively. The instructor looked her up and down with the most peculiar expression, as though she pitied her.

Bewildered, Katrina decided to let it go.

"Well best get this over with, are you ready?" she asked before opening the door. Katrina gazed blankly, to which the teacher shook her head. "Well I tried," she said more to herself.

She moved through the door and Katrina had to jog to catch up with her. She was forced to a stop just short of Mrs. Tahnee, she turned to face the class; following Ms. Tahnee's silent instruction.

A paper ball sailed through the air and hit her square on the nose as she took in the scene. It was utter chaos, people out of their seats and talking loudly, especially a short red headed boy. He was sitting on his desk laughing and pointing at her. She guessed without difficulty that he had thrown the ball. She pursed her lips with irritation.

The instructor tried in vain to get the focus of the class...most seemed to calm down but that red headed boy, he was just being rude. He completely ignored her as he talked animatedly to his friends.

Kat glanced down at the paper ball and tentatively picked it up, holding it behind her back she mustered a smile at her new class. Immediately a blonde-haired male with beautiful blue eyes caught her eye, he had a long angular body and aristocratic features. He analyzed Katrina with an appraising eye; she felt herself blush and heard more snickering.

"Attention class - _Michael sit down!_ - We have a new arrival – _Michael your voice!_ – She has arrived here from – _Michael please!_ – She has arrived from Russia. – _Michael that is enough! Sit down or face detention!_" Ms. Tahnee was exasperated as she tried to get the rowdy teenage boy under control.

Katrina was appalled; her previous academy would have never tolerated that behavior. Her lips pursed tighter and her eyes narrowed at the unruly teen. She was angry with this Michael, he had no respect for anything, and she wanted to do something to help the poor young women, who she suspected her only crime had been, to be too soft with Michael.

"Up yours" Michael drawled looking over his shoulder, brilliant green eyes scanned over her with little interest as a long canine slid over his delicate lip. A golden glint caught her eye as he licked at it unconsciously.

Katrina's silver eyes widened in distress, her lashes made comical rims against her cream skin. No one in her living memory had ever spoken to an instructor like that, and graduated to tell the tale. She was sure Michael was about to be expelled.

Ms. Tahnee gave a wry smile accompanied by an exasperated sigh. "Detention after school Michael." Before Katrina could process this information, the beautiful male with blond-hair raised his hand.

"Yes Raphael?" The instructor asked pinching the junction of her T-zone.

"Might I volunteer to show our new arrival around our humble school?" He asked with such polite contrast, to the so-called Michael that she was subtlety suprised. His gaze was intent on Katrina, he discreetly blew her a kiss.

Her face blanched and she watched him with no small amount of fascination.

"Ugh! Raphael, your taste is disgusting"

Michael scorned the blonde-haired person across the room. He had faced around the other way and she noticed a fierce purple dragon tattooed on his right cheek trialing down into his black open collared shirt.

Without thinking, she lodged the paper ball in her hand with perfect precision, it bounced loftily off his childish face.  
Fierce green eyes snapped to her frosted silver, the class held their breath as the two in question had a fierce yet short silent battle of wills.

"You wouldn't know good taste if it stabbed you in the eye" she cut, folding her arms haughtily under her breasts and leaning back on her heels, still glaring at Michael.  
_  
'asuming you have any class at all'_ she thought dryly

"Ha! As If I would ever find you attractive!" he snarled back at her. A nasty bout of snickering followed this statement, causing Katrina to raise her hackles. Her pride nursed its superficial wound as her mind shifted gears and contemplated the best way to return the favor.

In response to his crass remark she raised an ash colored eyebrow and regarded him ruefully, tossing her hair in a very pompous way.  
_  
'Two can play this game…I'll show you arrogance'_ she thought confidently, even as her strong sense of self battled against her notion to simply take the high road per se.

"Well that's good to know, the last thing I need is a red-headed midget stalking me," she stated loftily, snubbing her nose at him.

In manner of minutes 8 years of expensive finishing school training; washed down the proverbial drain, not that Katrina particularly cared.

The temperature dipped in the room giving her sudden chills, it snapped her out of her own musing.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL THE GREAT MICHAEL SAMA …ANYTHING BUT GREAT" Michael yelled, apparently unable to bring himself to repeat Katrina's statement.

The teacher just sighed and looked heaven wards. Kat took an automatic step back in shock, the shear treble of his voice was thunderous. In that moment he scared her; Michael made a striking resemblance to the only other person to ever instill fear in her – albeit not physically.

She noticed for a split second the blond angel she took to be Raphael had given her a measuring look before turning Michael.

"Mika!" his aristocratic voice snapped with definitive authority, Michael's raging green eyes left Katrina, who in turn let go a breath she hadn't realized she held, and turned instead on Raphael who gave him a piercing look.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YA JERK OFF!" Michael continued to rage, although now his attention was fixated on Raphael, utterly ignoring Katrina.

'_Mika?_' Despite herself, she had to suppress a smile. She then felt a stab of dread; she was surely in BIG trouble.

She looked towards her instructor with wide wary metallic eyes; Ms. Tahnee was now watching the fiasco with a stern expression. She caught her eye and Katrina bowed her head and shoulders in apology, but Mrs. Tahnee shook her head.

There was a lull in the chaos and both women looked towards the back of the class, Raphael had stood up in his seat and a slight frown marred his perfect features. Raphael held the teen in a piercing gaze, as Michael stared back defiantly.

After a moment of silent communication, he sat back down and resumed his affable pretense. Michael muttered something unintelligent and assumed his seat.

"Thank you. As I was saying, we have a new student from Russia, her name is Katrina Ivanov; she will be attending for the rest of this year."

Ms. Tahnee nodded to Raphael. "You may show Miss Ivanov around if she requires your help" There was a ripple of laughter in the class; Katrina did not understand it. Was there something about Raphael she should know?

"Please find your seat Miss Ivanov,"

A quick survey around the class told her that her only option was to sit next to the red headed rebel Michael; he however was too preoccupied staring daggers at Raphael to notice her approach.

Smoothly and silently, she sank into the seat removing her notebook to set about catching up. She felt his gaze on her, but she ignored him. She tried to distract herself by looking out the window. She felt a sharp jab in her arm and looked to see an indent on her pale skin with a lead pencil mark.

"What?" she hissed under her breath.

"Why are you sitting there?" He said baldly.

Katrina resumed working. "Not my problem if you don't pay attention" she said coolly ignoring him.

He jabbed her again, harder. "I don't like you, move"

Katrina refrained from growling audibly. "No"

"Move!" He snarled louder this time, a few people watched them with unconcealed amusement.

Gripping her pencil in a death grip, she mentally reinforced her chokehold on her temper.

"Leave me alone," she threatened unintentionally; she had meant to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"That a threat?" he asked, positively caressing the word.  
_  
'what is with this punk?'_

"It doesn't matter because you aren't good enough for me to stoop to your level," she snapped realizing too late the slur on his height.

She braced herself for impact.

However, she got no response as the bell rang drowning out what ever he had said and an intimidating blond male was restraining a furious Michael.

She quickly gathered her books in to her bag and Raphael the blond angel from before sauntered to her desk.

"Do you require my assistance?" He asked charmingly, holding out his arm to her. Sending Michael a warning glance, she did not notice.

Katrina was grateful for his presence, it seemed to dull the ache in her head from Michael.

"Thank you; yes I'm afraid I don't know my way around quite yet." She replied fishing out her schedule and consulting it.

Raphael wound around her on the pretense of looking at her schedule as well. He achieved his end but he was, touching her arms and softly stroking her sensitive skin with the pads of his thumbs. Katrina's heart leapt into her throat as he dipped his head down, as if to see the text more clearly, brushing his blond tendrils against her skin. He was much to close to her she decided but before she could protest, he lifted his head and walked ahead of her.

A crass "Wench" was spat by the redheaded demon child that was Michael; rudely reawakening her. She glanced at him, the back of her neck felt hot as she _nearly_ bowed in embarrassment. Michael scoffed at her as she sped from the room.

Katrina quickly found solace in Raphael's presence.

"MY name is Raphael de Lioncourt, I am well known to our humble academy, but you must realize they are all lies" Raphael's smooth voice washed over her senses, and in seconds she had forgotten all about Michael. His voice held a hint of laughter and Katrina quirked a dark sculpted eyebrow, with a metallic blue spike protruding on vertical sides.

Katrina was not so naïve as she pretended to be, it was a devious way of figuring out who certain people were. After all, she knew one of the first casualties of war was innocence, not to say she was at war; simply that she had a very cynical way of looking at life.

"Lies? Why would anyone spread such things? After all doesn't every rumor have some basis in truth, however obscure?" Katrina questioned with barely disguised amusement. She inwardly smirked at Raphael, she had seen a million just like him before.

Raphael winged a lazy brow of his own and looked down at her in a most whimsical way. Those baby blue eyes poring into her made her knees weak, and to reluctantly question her morale's. Surly this man was too angelic; he had to be the real deal, right?

"Lies are generated by the jealous; thus anyone who dares to succeed must suffer their wrath to some degree" He supplied lazily and turned to face her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

"Surly someone as beautiful and talented as your self knows this?" He asked tipping up her chin with a tender nudge of his knuckles and bent to kiss her.

Kat slipped her fingers between Raphael and herself; holding them to his lips, his eyes snapped open alertly. Her eyes flashed with mischief a she felt the velvety smoothness of his bottom lip lightly nip at her fingertips.

"Raphael, I'm afraid you must have mistaken me for someone else" Raphael looked at her with a slightly bemused expression. She pulled her fingers away with a deliberate movement that was both light but firm.

"You see I don't just let anyone be intimate with me" she finished untangling herself from his grasp.

She was sure he would be shocked possibly angry, however he surprised her by shrugging his shoulders in a graceful unconcerned movement.

"Of course Miss Katrina Ivanov, I have been too careless with you," Pronouncing each syllable of her name with precisely measured etiquette, he stepped to her again holding her fingers to his lips.

"I should have realized an epitome such as yourself for what you really are, please forgive me." He said somberly, yet the corners of his mouth tilted up in way to make him seem less sincere.

Katrina could only stare; the whole conversation was rather ludicrous; she laughed. He gave her a disarming smile and dipped low to whisper into her ear.

"Here is your class" He said and kept walking; Katrina came crashing fully too her horror that there were people all around snickering at her, some even pointed openly.

Flustered she ducked into her classroom and waited for her instructor; she then froze as she felt an icy lump slide into the pit of her stomach. A flash of red and robust laughter, Michael was in this class as well.

'_Just Fabulous. Exactly the person I look forward to seeing' _She thought sarcastically to herself.

Katrina surveyed the class with mild panic, there had to be another place to sit other then next to that devil-spawn. However, she could not see another seat, at all. In fact, it looked as though there were no free seats anywhere, although she could not be sure, what with all the disorderly conduct going on.

A few people glanced at her curiously while others, namely Michael, ignored her; or maybe he had not noticed her yet. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she contemplated whether he had the mental dexterity to ignore anyone.

She began to notice with blushing embarrassment that there was a great deal of good-looking people in this school. Her old academy, St. Michael's had a few cute boys in it; but not one compared to the beauty caliber in this school. It was not only the girls; many of the boys were extremely pretty as well.

She watched the classmates interact and saw there were some very distinct groups or rather cliques. There was Michael and his goons off towards the back of the class; easily causing the most noise and carnage.

She noticed a particularly good-looking pair of boys with dark hair and eyes who paid her almost no attention. They were talking amongst themselves. She saw what she _guessed_ was a very feminine man with cropped red hair and steely cold eyes, wearing what looked to her like clown make up. Occasionally s/he would glance at one of the more somber looking of the dark boys off to the side. The boy in question ignored him completely.

Katrina had seen gay behavior before, but never displayed so openly; it had always been a very behind closed door subject. That was the way things were back in Russia.

There was a couple making out in the front of the class, the boy was seated; he had sandy brown hair and very fine features, the girl on his lap had long plaited honey brown hair and very soft features. Actually if it was not a completely absurd idea, she might have thought them siblings, just by how their features matched.

The bell rang and the class settled down as one of the tallest and most depressed looking men she had ever seen walked in the room.

Her instructor was almost a polar opposite to her last one, while Ms. Tahnee had short blond hair and sparkling grayish eyes; he had warm cinnamon skin and long dark auburn hair, which fell about his shoulders in neat waves. He wore a long black suit and a somber expression; his eyes were a dark warm tone of green.

Realizing she was staring she averted her gaze to the floor in respect. Once he passed and was seated; she glided to the desk and set her introductory note on his desk, bowing with her shoulders while the class snickered at her.

Why? She had no clue, she was merely showing respect. Her instructor read the note and gave her a long patronizing glance.

"Welcome Miss Ivanov, my name is professor Uriel," he said shaking her hand warmly and looking around his class; he sighed realizing the missing seat.

Katrina saw Michael smirking tremendously. Her expression puzzled, '_what_?' 

"Thank you professor Uriel, I look forward to this semester." She said unsettled by Michael's acute behavior.

Michael snickered loudly, catching her attention but she resolutely made a physical effort to ignore his idiocy.

"Class, we have a new student with us today —"

Kat wondered idly if Michael would interrupt Uriel as he did Ms. Tahnee; however, one glance told her he did not dare. Although hardly paying attention he was being silent about his chaos; engrossed in something he was drawing.

Her new instructor held an air of hospitality around him although; she suspected it would be wildly unpleasant to get on his bad side. Michael's subdued attitude contested to her conclusion.

"--As it were, it seems that the seat I had arranged for her has gone suspiciously missing. I do not know why young people insist on their trivial rituals but I expect someone to volunteer to fetch a new desk and chair." Uriel's smooth voice stated with only the slightest hint of a threat.

Katrina immediately felt a liking towards him, his quiet authority and subtle direction appealed to her; not only that but he seemed to glean a kind of grudging respect from his students.

He embossed the same kind of character that her previous headmaster had beheld.

Two pairs of hands raised into the air, the other dark haired boy she had noticed before and a young blond man seated in front of him with an air that was reminiscent Raphael. He had the same unconcerned pretense.

A girl in the front row elbowed her neighbor and another hand raised, it was the boy from the couple seated in the front of the class. He was not as pretty as the other boys were but he was not lacking either.

"Kira Sakuya, Katou and Setsuna Mudo" Uriel announced and the three boys left the class. It did not even remotely surprise Katrina that Michael did not so much as pretend to care. It rankled however that he was obviously spreading rumors about her, as some of the class were passing notes that originated from him and were now smirking unpleasantly at her.

Soon the boys returned and Katrina seated herself in front of the dark haired boy whom she still did not know, beside the one named Katou and a seat behind Setsuna.

The girl that was obviously Setsuna's girlfriend; leaned back-across and handed Katrina a note, she unfolded it.

It read:  
_  
If you need any help catching up, let me know!  
You can borrow my notes.  
_  
Signed

_Sara Mudo_

Katrina read and reread the simple note, staring at the name at the bottom. _Mudo_, her lips formed the words soundlessly, wasn't that guy, Setsuna, her boyfriend, his name Mudo?

Again, the ridiculous notion that they could be related surfaced to her subconscious, she banished it swiftly; obviously, she was just pretending. They must be very serious, if she had already taken on his name. Kat spotted the red gem on her wedding finger and nodded to herself in confirmation.

She smiled at Sara in thanks, who in turn also smiled.

Uriel was drawing up the instructions on the white board and most of the class was taking notes already, she fished out her dark blue notebook to follow the class when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She looked around and the dark haired boy she did not know was looking at her intently with dark ebony eyes. He held a folded up piece of paper and a note attached for her.

Katrina took it discreetly and dropped it into her lap. She opened the note first:

_I thought you ought to know._

Is it true?

-Kira Sakuya

Katrina's eyebrows knitted together, Kira wasn't the one who handed her the note, however the contents of the note puzzled her.

She glance back at them and Kira the one behind her and to the left nodded to her, Katou was glancing curiously between them and the other boy was working studiously; not in the least interested.

Katrina decided to open the other paper and a French-manicured hand flew to her mouth as an angry snarl threatened to escape. Her eyes smoldered and flashed with the proverbial storm; as she examined the paper.

Drawn crudely was a cartoon of what was obviously Raphael – the blue eyes and blond hair gave him away – and what she assumed was herself – drawn awkwardly with star crossed eyes and positioned on her knees in a very suggestive stance below Raphael. She seethed as she took in the halo over her head, her uniform drawn to look trashy and the caption scrawled across the top, in very childish handwriting: 

_Raphael's new whore_

A snort of laughter to her left jolted her out of the moment and she glared at Katou, who had glanced across to her lap and had seen the picture. He was snickering to himself and did not even have the decency to avoid her gaze.

Katrina reread Kira's note and wrote a simple yet effective reply:

_NO_

She folded it up and handed it back to the boy she did not know who in turn handed it to Kira; not breaking his rhythmic style of scripture.

She watched Kira read the note and he nodded writing back to her, this time handing it to Katou- who abruptly quit laughing, upon reading it – he then passed it to Katrina.

She opened the note:

_Good. ._

_  
Kato shut up, it isn't that funny._

Katrina grinned, well if Kira believed her so would every one else. Right?

Uriel had left the room and Katrina quickly wrote a reply, and started on her work.  
_  
Thank you. I appreciate your intelligence to ignore Michael's attempt at discrediting me. _

_My name is Katrina, by the way; I have to ask, whom is the boy sitting next to you?_

_Katrina_

Kira read the note, elbowed his friend, and showed it to him.

"Lucifel" a darkly smooth voice stated behind her. Katrina looked around, it had seemed directed towards her, she looked at the boy behind her, he was still working studiously not looking up.

"My name is Lucifel," he said with the voice from before and Katrina understood. "Katrina, pleasure to meet you" she said cheerfully.

"I know" he replied swiftly and continued to work as if never interrupted. Kira chuckled at Katrina's puzzled expression.

"Never mind Lucifel, he's not the social type" Kira interjected and punched his friends arm who in turn twitched a black brow. They were very similar looking but where Kira a dark warm brown eyes and hair, Lucifel had cool liquid black eyes and hair.

"Are you brothers?" Katrina blurted out. Kira looked impressed while Lucifel merely raised a intrigued expression from his paper.

"Why do you ask?" Lucifel asked cutting off Kira from answering her. Katrina looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, it's not my business. But it's just…you look alike" she said quickly

Lucifel considered her answer and studied her for a long time. "I can see why Michael dislikes you now" he said but did not elaborate, instead he resumed his work "half brothers"

Katrina was very intrigued to know why Michael took such a disliking to her, and how Lucifel knew but she did not ask. She got the distinct impression of aloofness and borderline narcissism from him. Kira chuckled again and Kato joined him.

"Nice work Luc, creep her out why don't you?" Katou spoke up for the first time and nodded to Katrina. "Katou" he introduced himself.

"I know" she found herself replying automatically. She was relaxed now; she did not feel so tense and as a result, her speech patterns were becoming more natural.

Kato raised a mocking eyebrow "oh you know? Aren't you smart," he jeered, causing Katrina to laugh herself. "I'm sorry," she said nodding to him as he pretended to ignore her.

"Katou leave her alone, she's already got Michael on her case," Kira said and glancing at Katrina asked, "Why is that anyway?"

Katrina shrugged "We didn't have a proper introduction; unless you count him throwing a paper ball at me a greeting, my throwing it back at him was merely returning the favor." She said shortly glaring at the midget…not that she was any taller…actually he might be taller then she was.

"You threw it back at him?" Kira inquired a bemused expression on his handsome features. Kat tilted her head proudly "Yeah, he was being an obnoxious prat." She said defending herself.

Kira laughed and Lucifel had a slight smile as well while Kato gave her a scrutinizing once over. "I don't doubt he had it coming, but I'll tell you that you've made a life long enemy of him now" Kira supplied with a grin.

Katrina raised a fine ash brow. "Surly he isn't THAT immature? He threw it at me first, after all." She said not entirely disbelieving Kira's statement.

Kira and Kato chuckled heartily "Then you don't know Michael, you should be careful of him. He may not seem like much of a threat but he can back up most of his boasts," Kira stated seriously. At this Lucifel gave an unimpressed sigh but did not say anything more.

Katrina glanced over at Michael again who was now talking animatedly with some of his gang and making demonstrations with his hands.

"He's mentally unstable" Katrina commented dryly and watched Kira, but it was Lucifel who gave her the intrigued expression. "Go on" he prompted when she did not elaborate.

Katrina shrugged, figuring it would get out eventually. "After Michael threw the paper-ball at me and I returned it, Raphael offered to show me around school and Michael insulted me again and I again returned it, but he completely lost his temper…he was going to attack me," Katrina said remembering his wild expression.

"What did you say?" Kira asked carefully, Kato, Setsuna, Sara and Lucifel– although the latter was discreet - were watching her intently.

Nonplused Katrina continued…"Well Michael insulted my appearance and I told him he didn't know good taste and then he said he'd never find me attractive anyway...which is fine because like I told him; I didn't need a little midget stalking me" Katrina finished and was wondering if the expressions of her new friends were good or bad.

Lucifel shook his head and returned to his work, Katou chuckled and Kira shook his head chuckling to himself. Setsuna and Sara both stared avidly.

"Well no wonder he hates you, you mentioned one of two things you never mention in front of him if you want to live a peaceful existence." Sara said with pride in her voice. Katrina swiveled in her seat to look at her.

"And that would be? I was under the impression I had said a number of unpleasant things," she said interested.

"You mentioned his height...a number one no-no" Setsuna said his voice equally proud.

"Well it's not my fault he's short, if he is so sensitive then he should learn to keep his mouth shut," She said folding her arms.

Kira chuckled again. "You know I wasn't sure before but I see you'll be just fine, if you're not afraid of Michael you won't be intimidated by anyone else; so long as you are willing to take him on you will do fine"

Katrina gave him a confused glance. "This isn't exactly a normal academy, you could say the school name is ironic" he supplied and Kat got a vague understanding...whatever he really meant she did not know.

"Okay..." she said uncertainly.

"What was the other thing not to mention in _the great Michael-sama's_ presence?" she asked mockingly.

"His twin brother"

"And that would be who?" Katrina asked some what intrigued for she hadn't a clue.

"He's sitting right behind you," Setsuna said and Kat swiveled around to see Lucifel who was looking bored.

Katrina was surprised to say the least; the two could not be more different.

"I am so sorry for you," she said laughing as the others joined in.

The rest of the class went by quickly, Kat spent most of it -once finished her work- drawing a much better version of Michaels cartoon….only it featured Michael in a girls uniform with unruly long pig-tails and the muscular tall blond he talked to during class; she thought his name was Khamel, he was in Raphael's place. She grinned as she finished the black and white sketch; tucking it in her sketchbook, she entertained the idea of letting it accidentally get around school…but with no actual intention of doing so.

Little did she know Katou had seen the drawing.

Later at the lunch break Katrina found Katou sprawled on a bench in the courtyard seemingly asleep.

"Hey you get up" she nudged him and he groaned in annoyance. He moved his feet and Katrina sat down at the other end of the bench and Kato resumed his position his feet resting on Katrina's primly pressed uniform.

Mud from his boots, crumbled and fell on her clothes, Katrina swiftly pushed his feet off. Kato lost his precarious balance and fell on the ground from the force of her push.

"Ouch" he grumbled standing up to dust himself off, Katrina merely set about eating her sushi lunch as he sat beside her and rummaged through his clothes.

"Where is it?" he mumbled distractedly.

"Where is what?" Katrina inquired pushing a piece of salmon sashimi in her mouth with her chopsticks.

"My medicine" he said in a tone she didn't understand...was it sarcasm or bitterness? Hard call. Katrina watched him avidly as she continued to eat.

"I didn't know you took meds. What for?" she inquired between mouthfuls. Katou gave her a slightly bemused look. "Pain"

Katrina did not know what to make of this; he was not visibly injured. "Uh okay" she said oblivious.

Katou slipped out his treasure of little round pink pills incased in a small plastic bag. Katrina eyed them curiously.

"You're not a stiff are you?" Katou asked before popping two in his mouth, watching her carefully. Katrina scrunched her nose.

"Not to my knowledge." She said, truthfully she wasn't she was just inexperienced.

Katou smirked. "Good, you want one?" he asked shoving the pills under her nose. Katrina analyzed them for a second.

"Not particularly" she replied, true she wasn't a stiff; but she also reserved her right to refuse anything she pleased.

Katou shrugged nonplussed. "No problem" he tucked the drugs back into his shirt and pulled out a pack of cigarette's lighting up.

He caught her staring. "Oh what you want one?" he teased and drew them out watching her expression become an interesting mix of massive curiosity and blatant defiance.

"No that's okay" she said softly and continued eating.

Exhaling the smoke through his nostrils he looked at her again his expression still amused. "I see how it is," he said finally.

Katrina put down her chicken teriyaki roll she had planed on eating and gave him a puzzled expression.

"What?" she asked at a loss.

"Its bad manners you know, I offered you a taste of my lunch and you didn't even bother to return the favor. Fine then." He said not looking at her.

Katrina laughed, "You prat, here take some" she said shoving her food under his nose, offering him her chopsticks.

Katou stole a glance at her and grabbed the chopsticks grabbing the aforementioned teriyaki roll and a few slices of sashimi, then handed her back her demolished lunch.

Katrina looked back at the dismal remains of her lunch slightly bemused and a little angry.

'_He ate all the chicken teriyaki AND the sashimi!' _She growled as he grinned at her with slightly glazed eyes.

"Thanks!" He chuckled as she fumed.

"Mooch" she announced as he grinned again and lay back down on the bench resting his head slightly against her leg.

"I'm using you as a pillow" he supplied. Katrina swallowed her food and glared down at him playfully.

"Again, Mooch!" she said as he slid his eyes closed.

"I do what I can" he supplied, enjoying the warm sun. Katrina smiled, it seemed she would make friends after all, the morning had not been promising but the afternoon was looking up.

Her musings were interrupted as she felt a shadow fall over her and opened her eyes to be met with the sight of Raphael greeting her. She smiled warmly.

"Hey Raphael" she said, shifting Kato's head so she could get up without disturbing him.

"Miss Ivanov, a pleasure" he said bowing and grasping her hand to kiss it affectionately. Katrina had to admit it was nice to be treated like this; she greatly enjoyed their parody of 18th century courtship.

"And you Monsieur de Lioncourt" she returned a playful gleam in her eyes as he pulled her to her feet. Raphael gave her another of his disarming smiles and she knew her resolve might just crumble beneath it.

"Please call me Raphael" he said seductively and led her away from Katou without her noticing; away into a comfortable yet private alcove of the courtyard.

"Alright, Raphael it is" she said, not giving him an inch of familiarity with her. Of course, the appropriate response would have been to allow him to call her Katrina; however, she felt that would be too easy.

"You break my heart Miss Ivanov, you can call me by my given name and I still must be held back by the formality of your surname." He said, working all the charm he possessed into that one statement and locking her into a lusty gaze.

Katrina's mouth went dry as she looked into his baby blue eyes and fine aristocratic features. Her sense of fair play grinded on her conscious that he was right and that she really should allow him to call her by her given name. However, another equally strong voice shouted a warning that to give in now would be disastrous.

She was at a loss for what to do. Raphael stroked the under side of her wrist with his thumb, not helping in the least. He at least was in absolute control. It was unfair really, she wasn't experienced in these games and he obviously was.

It was a very David vs. Goliath sort of match up…..except it was hard to tell where she stood.

"Raphael, don't you have anything better to do then prey on the transfer student?" a articulated drawl broke the moment and Katrina swung around to be met with cool liquid black eyes and long dark ebony hair. Lucifel stood in the shade of green foliage, sun dappling his darkened features.

Raphael's expression changed from lusty to bored amusement in an instant. "Hello Lucifel, playing the savior?"

Lucifel gazed aloofly at Raphael; matching him in height, the gaze was leveling. "Hardly" he drawled back with all the pretense of a dark prince.

"Then scamper on your way Lucy" Raphael drawled with a patronizing sneer. Lucifel did not budge, but a flicker of anger rippled through his unnaturally dark eyes.

Katrina shivered at the coldness coming from Lucifel; he gave her the creeps, and at the same time fascinated her. This was Michael's twin brother. She wondered if he possessed the same short temper of his brother.

However, Lucifel wasn't showing any signs of any emotion what so ever, unless you count mild disgust and utter boredom.

"Ladies first my friend" Lucifel drawled again and Katrina was suddenly alarmed at the stiffening of Raphael's normally loose limbs and stature.

Lucifel continued to stare down Raphael and motioned for Katrina to follow him, which she did obediently; she was starting to seriously wonder about Kira's statement earlier.

"Good bye Raphael" She excused her self and moved ahead of Lucifel.

"Until we meet again my lady," he said grabbing her hand and brushing his lips against the skin, all the while never breaking eye contact with Lucifel.

Katrina retrieved her hand and left the two boys, who outwardly showed no aggression but the tense air between them was thick enough to cut.

She rounded the corner and waited for Lucifel. He came; but merely glanced at her and kept going, barely acknowledging her.

"Thank you" she said to his back but he didn't respond. She was unaware of a pair of steely cold eyes watching her seething with jealousy.

She shrugged figuring he was just not the social type as Kira had said. She realized all that time she had been holding her lunch tray and deposited it back into the cafeteria.

Upon returning, she saw Michael in the corner of the courtyard bullying a young girl with silver-blue hair and dark cinnamon skin. She was very pretty, but most likely still a sophomore.

She watched him push her to the ground, his gang milling about to stop her from escaping; Katrina made a beeline for him.

"How do ya like that?" Michael shouted laughing at her as she tried in vain to fight back. Michael was too quick for her, always dodging her attacks and counter attacking.

"What's the matter can't you catch me? Of course, you can't! HA! Worthless girl, you can't do anything!" Michael jeered and grinned.

The girl spat out the dirt she had been forced to eat thanks to Michael. "Bite me Michael! You don't scare me you know!" The girl replied standing, but there were tears in her eyes.

Katrina was being held back by Michael's cronies and couldn't pass them; for the time being she would have to watch.

"Ha! Of course you're scared!"

"The GREAT MICHAEL-SAMA will make you piss your pants!" Michael shouted and violently pushed the girl to the ground causing her to choke on tears of frustration. Michael crouched painfully on her stomach and slapped her cheek with his hand.

"Hey! Get up! Or Are you too scared to move?" Michael jeered and earned applause from the crowd. He held a thick branch in his hand like a sword and stood to let the girl up.

She got up; and Michael promptly kicked her back into the dirt.

"Ha ha ha STUPID GIRL! THE GREAT MICHAEL-SAMA can't be defeated by a lowly GIRL!" He jeered and Katrina vaguely noticed Katou standing up to check out the noise.

Rage was rapidly boiling in her gut; what was his problem anyway? She strained against the crowd of people but it was fruitless.

The girl groaned as she got up once again and dodged Michael's next swing, and tried to take his feet out from under him. Michael easily jumped and kicked her painfully against the ribs to send her off balance.

Just as Michael tried to follow up with the branch Katrina could not stay quietly struggling a moment longer; and burst from the crowd enraged.

"MICHAEL!" she yelled, effectively getting his attention as she stood with her hands on her hips. His gang closed in around them; blocking all means of escape.

"Yah what do ya want?" He said turning his green eyes on Katrina. He immediately spat at her feet.

His face gleefully challenging her it drove Katrina to limit of her restraint; she glowered back at him.

"You bastard! What is wrong with you?" Katrina snarled, Michael threw his head back to laugh.

"what's the matter ya scared?"

"No." she snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously. However, it had the opposite affect of what she wanted. Michael's grin only widened as he leered at her.

"Then why ya trembling like a little baby?" Michael jeered, causing riotous laughter to fill the court yard.

"You know for some one who talks so big, you are awfully short" She spat, throwing caution to the winds.

Michael's eyes brightened to a more vicious poison green and he swung the large branch for her head.

"NO ONE CALLS ME SHORT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" He roared, heat was flushing his features making him seem even more dangerous.

"NO ONE INSULTS THE GREAT MICHAEL-SAMA!" he roared.

"I don't think so, Michael," Katou said as he tried pushing him back, he used his forearm to block the branch. He had used his other hand to shove Katrina deftly to the ground as he stood directly over her.

Katrina scrambled out from under him, embarrassed as the cool wind made her realized her skirt had flipped up to put her cotton boy-cut underwear on display.

She stood and covered herself once again, people were openly making fun of her but she stoically made for the girl that was crawling for safety now that Michael was distracted.

"Are you okay?" Katrina asked the young teen, she turned to her with the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Yeah I'll be fine," the girl said and with Katrina's help, stood.

"My names Kurai, you are?" she asked as they moved off to the side.

"Katrina, I just transferred from St. Michael's Academy for the Privileged and Ambitious, in Russia," Katrina explained.

Kurai laughed at her before apologizing. "Sorry. It's just you sound like you're from a different world," she explained

"I'm starting to think I truly am" Kat replied watching the fight that had ensued between Michael and Katou…Katou was losing.

"Will you be okay getting to the infirmary on your own?" Katrina asked, she was eyeing the fight with a worried expression and was seriously considering joining in.

"Yeah I'll be fine, nothing broken, I'll be fine" Kurai ensured her and stumbled away.

Katrina watched her only a moment before she heard the triumphant shout of Michael. She whipped around to see Katou knocked out cold on the ground. Michael lorded over him shouting his triumph.

"YEAH! THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO NOT MESS WITH THE GREAT MICHAEL SAMA!"

"THE ROCK STAR OF THIS WORLD, BOW DOWN TO THE GREAT MICHAEL SAMA!" he shouted positively proud of himself.

Unable to stop herself she recklessly approached him. Cheers erupted from the crowd as Michael was hoisted up on the shoulders of his gang.

"MICHAEL SAMA IS GREAT! MICHAEL SAMA IS STRONGEST!" repeatedly the cheers echoing Michael's win over Katou, assaulting Katrina's sensitive eardrums.

They stopped as Katrina stood defiantly in their way.

"Run her over - or wait - are you here to show your respect for the greatest super star Michael Sama?" he asked, resting his dragon free cheek against his fist; as his gang stopped before her thunderous expression.

"No. I will never bow down to _Mika-Chan _I will never bow down before a boy who beats up girls smaller then even himself to make himself feel better about himself. There is nothing great about you Michael," she said coldly, imitating Lucifel to great effect.

Before Michael could react properly, she weaved through the gang- which parted for her, apparently afraid – and she kneeled by Katou who was only now coming around.

Khamel restrained Michael silently knocking him out, Katrina however did not see this; she was preoccupied by the badly bruised Katou.

"Are you okay?" she asked out of habit.

"Nope" Katou stated as a matter of factually and tried to pull out a cigarette. Katrina took it from him and lit it before handing it to him.

"C'mon let's get you to the infirmary" she said hoisting him up.

"No thanks I'll go back to my room," he said thinking of the tests he knew they would do to check for traces of drugs.

Katrina tried to protest but he glared at her.

"Alright, where too?" she asked; heaving his weight on to her solid shoulders.

"Room 453 on the fourth floor" he said and pointed to a building across the grounds. Katrina groaned.

"Figures" she said and started moving him towards the building.

20 minutes later and a lot of moaning, petty banter and curses; Katrina helped Katou into his bed.

"You need anything?" she asked looking around the dark room that he shared with Kira and Lucifel.

"I'll be fine I got my meds right here" he said patting his chest pocket where the pink pills resided still.

Katrina rolled her eyes.

"Well I'll stay here until someone else arrives," she said taking up her post by his bed.

"Suit your-self" he said and passed out shortly there-after. She busied herself with analyzing the room, taking in the rich ornate detail and subtle yet very masculine scent that clung to the room.

The room was in a half – hexagon shape, each of the boys beds had windows between them, with wardrobes to the left and bedside tables to the right. Each bed was a four-poster canopy in a modest full size. Katou's bed was the furthest to the right while Lucifel's was the furthest to the left and Kira's was situated at the center and more-or-less the centre focus of the room.

Although the room was uniform in design, the individuality of the inhabitants could not have been more contrast. Where Lucifel's bed and belongings were all orderly and minimalist in essence, with dark grey and black hangings and bed, his 'space' had a very closed off and dark feel. He kept his blinds closed, blocking out the bright sunshine outside, with nothing on his walls to relieve the bareness, or to give any impression of his personality.

Katou's space in pure contrast had his belongings surrounding his bed, and falling out of his open wardrobe, his bedside table had disappeared under a atrocious assortment of food, wrappers, a beaten up science book which doubled as a shelf and his ornate lamp which also doubled as a chain stand.

She watched him lying there in his shamble of blankets and sheets, his hangings were torn and in need of repair. He looked so at home in the chaos, she barely knew him but she felt close to him. Her heart went out to him, he had fought for her, and he sported those bruises for her.

Katrina held no silly notions that he might like her as more then a friend, after all, she was not a romantic, but she did appreciate a person's sacrifice for another.

Katrina's heart shaped lips were relaxed into a smile as she brushed some of his lanky blond hair from his face. She allowed her self to relax as the sun started its decent towards the pacific mountains.

Orange light came through the slits in the blinds next to katou's bed and they highlighted his features, he was not traditionally beautiful but she liked the warmness in his features while he slept.

Sighing she mentally checked herself; she really was lonely like her brother thought; she was attaching herself to Katou with super glue. All he did was stop Michael from hitting her, for all she knew Katou might have had another agenda.

Well at least she had caught herself before she convinced herself into falling in love with him.

She returned to analyzing the room, the only thing left was Kira's bed, no hangings and only a plain black comforter adorned it with two down filled pillows in black cotton pillowcases. Only a alarm clock and identical ornate lamp were placed on the bedside table, his wardrobe was orderly much like Lucifel's, however his clothes didn't appear to be organized into select groups or pressed and folded into neat piles. Kira's wardrobe was normal, there was dirty laundry, but it was not disgusting like Katou's.

A sudden urge to clean up or at least tidy assaulted her, however she scrunched her nose at the aformentioned wardrobe, it was a scary thought, who knew what was in there?

Her body was tired, she wanted very much to go to bed, she eye'd Kira's bed, but decided against borrowing it. Lucifel was not a option, and no one could pay her to sleep in Katou's bed, with or with out him there.

She compromised by leaning her head agianst Katou's mattress as she sunk onto the floor. Lucky that the carpet was very plush.

However, a few hours later Kira and Lucifel arrived together, Lucifel was mildly surprised to find her there and Kira gave his brother a puzzled expression and went to wake her.

"Katrina?"

Her eyes snapped open at her name and she gasped realizing she had fallen asleep. She accepted Kira's hand to stand and answered his questioning gaze.

"Kato" she said pointing at his bruised face. Lucifel went over to his own bed in the far end and settled in to some work while Kira inspected his passed out friend. Katrina watched Lucifel indignant, _'Doesn't he even care that his friend has had the shit-kicking of a life time?_'

"How?" Kira inquired picking out the pink pills from his pocket and counting them.

"Michael" she growled folding her arms.

Kira's face puzzled, "Kato isn't one to evoke Michael's wrath, he usually stays relatively out of his way, he's never pissed him off this much," Kira said contemplatively.

Katrina blushed embarrassed.

"Well actually you see..."

"It was you" Lucifel supplied shortly and at Kira's expression he elaborated.

"I was there" he deadpanned.

"Michael was beating up a girl named Kurai and I tried to help her but he tried to attack me again and Kato intervened….and Michael wasted him" Katrina intergected.

Kira nodded. "Well try to stay out of trouble, we are your friends but we can't constantly keep Michael at bay if you don't keep your end of the bargain" Kira stated in cold undertone.

Katrina felt like she had been slapped. "Excuse me?" Kira stared at her levelly and Lucifel watched discreetly, the bluish light from his computer screen illuminating his features produced a demonic effect to his gaze.

"I don't go looking for trouble, Michael is just horrible, I can't stand by while he terrorizes people," she said passionately.

"The academy and it's students have learned to deal with Michael long before you came, you will learn soon enough it is better to turn a blind eye then try being the heroine" he said driving a painful truth home. His chocolate gaze was hard and the truth of his words rang in her ears.

Katrina felt tears threaten to burn her retinas, but she could not let them show. Her pride may have been damaged but she would not succumb.

She turned angry metallic eyes on Kira, her blood boiled in her viens as she reined in her temper and prepared to lock horns with Kira.

"That isn't acceptable to me, even if I have to fight him myself every day I will, he needs to learn he can't stomp all over people" she snarled at him, she challenged his narrow minded approach.

"And of Raphael?" Lucifel stepped in. The light reflected in his pit-less eyes unsettled her.

"It's is all well and fine to try to thwart Michael but you will never win because Raphael will destroy you if you get to close to winning" Kira said, effortlessly catching on to Lucifel's subtle hint.

Katrina sighed in resignation; she understood what they were referring to. Michael's torment was one thing; Raphael was quite another.

"Maybe your right, but I can't just give up." She said slowly, this was so important to her it hurt. She regarded Michael as the embodiment of everything she had fought against in Russia; discrimination, poverty, ignorance, and worst of all war.

There just wasn't a way she could let him get away with it, the system was failing them all to let him continue.

"You are too conservative in your opinions, we are a liberal country; the result being that people like Michael sometimes get out of control. But the upside is that his extremist ideals will never gain power because he threatens everything that our culture holds sacred." Kira stated leaning against his four-poster bed.

"Well you can't tell me he doesn't at the very least deserve to be force fed some of his own medicine" Katrina said her eyes betraying her mischievous thoughts.

A painful chuckle heard behind her grasped her attention. Katou was sitting up in his bed humor filling every aspect of his face.

"You know Kira I think she's on to something," he said, the bruising on his face had blossomed beautifully, obscuring his normally complacent features.

Lucifel scoffed from his bed, his laptop cradled on his knees.

Kira raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You support her on this theory?" He asked his drugged friend.

"What the hell, why not?" he said smiling. "That bastard needs a good ego pounding and I think we got ourselves a scrapper who's willing to take him on" he said making Katrina beam.

"What do you think Lucifel?" Kira asked turning to his friend with an air of a man seeking reinforcements.

Lucifel didn't speak immediately, considering the effect of either action. He took long looks between Katou and Kira and eventually he settled on Katrina; his gaze willed her to squirm but she defiantly stood her ground.

"Do what you want" he said non-committed.

"I'd say it's on then" Katou said and Kira shook his head bemused.

"Looks like your building yourself an image, I hope you're willing to take it for the long haul," Kira warned.

Katrina grinned darkly "No worries, I won't be chickening out, he can't touch me," she boasted.

"It's agreed then"

Katrina controlled the urge to jump up and down in joy.

"Uh Kira?" Katrina asked suddenly aware that it was dark outside.

He nodded to her as he stripped off his coat.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know the way to the girl's dorms?" she asked sheepishly.

Kira laughed.

"You might want to get settled in before you take on Michael, otherwise he'll beat you by getting you lost" he teased.

"Oh shove it will ya?" she grinned, Kira drew her a map and gave it to her.

"Just follow that, you'll be fine" he said as she headed for the door.

"Kay thanks, bye Katou, Lucifel, Kira"

The door slammed behind her.

"What the hell have I agreed to?"


End file.
